


Do I (Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is Not Okay, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forgiveness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Marriage, Married Life, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Based on the song Do IBruce is scared he's losing the woman he loves
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Do I (Bruce)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pecifically write why they're fighting its kinda up to the reader/you to think or decide. Hope it's a good read!

Y/N and I laid in bed facing away from each other. 3 day's since our fight neither of us have said anything as a husband and wife should

_Baby what are we becoming_  
_It feels just like we're always running_

Week past we still haven't spoken to each other everyday we continue to drift apart and it's breaking me apart

_Rolling through the motions everyday_  
_I could lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you_

One of us will try a little then it goes back to Heartache

_Seems like you could care less either way_  
_What happened to that girl I used to know_  
_I just want us back to the way we were before_

But what really scared me was when I kissed her she looked at me with complete disparity

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy. Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_

Does she even love me anymore the thought of her not loving me. I can't think like that I will lose my mind. Mabye I should let her go, for her

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life. Baby, do I. Remember when we didn't have nothing, But a perfect simple kind of loving. Baby those sure were the days_  
_There was a time our love ran wild and free_  
_Now I'm second guessing everything thing I see_  
_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Baby, do I_  
_Still give you what you need_  
_Still take your breath away_  
_Light up the spark way down deep, baby do I_  
_Whoa,_  
_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_

I looked on my holographic screen of the secretary footage in Y/N's study. I see her taking a heavy sigh. I see her look at our wedding photos. She huffed walking to the window she looked at the security camera's. She stared tears falling from her face. I turned the holographic off. I walked to her study she looked at me crying

 _Tell me baby do I get one more try_.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was mostly lyrics but I hope you enjoyed! Also I apologize I have not posted anything thank you all for the kudos and comment's! Oh, and please tell me any criticism I need it makes me a better writer!


End file.
